Mischevious Cousins
by moon-bunny735
Summary: Usagi finally meets her cousin, Sharon, and a lot of mishaps start happening in Elkford. UsaMamo AldenSharon. ::ON SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS/STORY MAY BE DISCONTINUED::
1. The Great News

As Serena walked home from school she had a feeling that something good and bad was going to happen. It was just a feeling but you gotta trust your instincts. So now as she was walking her thoughts kept on drifting to how quite it had been after the final battle with Galaxia...

' It has been too quite. I know there is at least one more monster that we have to moon dust.'

' I wonder what Darien is doing right now. Maybe he's taking a shower. Mmmmm.'

' Wow, am I ever hungry. I wonder what mom made for lunch today.'

... among other things. Sure Serena had grown a lot but she did tend to go back to her old habits, like daydreaming. At least she wasn't clumsy anymore, or late for things, or... well lets just say she changed a lot and be happy with that. As she got closer to her house the more the feeling intensified. Finally she was inside when her mom called her into the kitchen before she could yell ' I'M HOME!!!'. Muttering to herself she made her way into the kitchen. "How does she do that?" "Because I'm your mother dear." Mrs. Tsukino replied without even turning around from the dishes.

"Please have a seat dear. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

After she had finished drying the last dish she turned to face her daughter.

"Alright you know since summer vacation has started and how you were complaining about having nothing to do you are going to go Elk Ford."

"Why Elk Ford?"

"Well you know last year how there was that fun thing that I decided we should try... "

"The ' Adopt a Family' thing. Yeah and I was sick so I didn't get to meet the family that we that we got paired up with."

"That's why you're going to Elk Ford."

"But... but... "

"No buts dear. Your plane leaves in two hours."

"I have to pa... "

"All your clothes are packed and your father is going to pick you up in one hour. So, if you want to say goodbye to your friends you should get going."

"But I won't know anybody. And why aren't you guys coming?"

"We have to go to visit Aunt Muriel... "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOT AUNT MURIEL!!!"

"Dear, please don't interrupt. Anyways I thought you might feel this way so we decided that this time you could get out from going and you'll be taking Luna with you. Also you won't have Sammy to annoy you since he will be going somewhere else because he's already met the family, and so have your father and I."

"Oookkkkkk. I guess it won't be so bad."

"Alright dear, now go say goodbye to your friends then come straight home so you won't be late for your flight."

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye."

With that Serena was out of the house and walking towards Mina's house.

(AN: I won't be writing all the goodbye scenes. Just Darien's)

After explaining everything she headed towards Amy's, then Lita's, and lastly Raye's. Now she was headed towards Darien's house.

DING-DONG

' What's taking him so long to answer the door?'

Finally Darien answered the door and would you believe it, he was only clad in a towel, dripping wet. (he looked through the peep hole to make sure it was Serena.)

Serena of course couldn't help but check out her dripping boyfriend and fiancée.

"Like something you see?"

"Yeah, you look good enough to eat."

That of course was meant for her ears only but Darien had heard as well.

" Reeaallllllllyyyyy?"

"Uhhhh...I ... mean... Darrrrrrriiiiiieeeeeennnnnnn. This is really important and you can't make me distracted even though I was imagining it today, and I have to say this is even better."

When you don't know what to say start whining then rambling. Before Serena could say more Darien did the only thing that would make her shut up. He kissed her. He kissed her so well that when he stopped she was left breathless and dazed.

"Do you want to come inside so I can get changed and we can talk."

"Can I help?" (Sigh)

"Baby, if you help me, we won't even get out of the room."

As Darien started walking back into the apartment he noticed that Serena wasn't following. She was just standing in the same spot with glazed over eyes, so he walked back over to her, grabbed her hand, and led her into the living room, where he sat her down on the couch.

"Now stay here I'll be right back."

"Mmmhmm."

But of course Serena wasn't listening, so Darien went into his room and got changed. When he came out he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the first two buttons near the collar open, and Serena was back in her right mind.

"So Sere, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going away for the summer."

"Where?"

"Elk Ford."

"But that's all the way across the world. How will I be able to protect you? I forbid you to go. You can't leave."

"Muffin calm down. I can protect myself. And don't you remember the business thing that you have. You'll be there in a week, and the girls are going to also go there if I know them in two weeks, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright. So when are you leaving?"

"Today."

"TODAY?"

"Actually that reminds me, I have to be home in 20 minutes, so I can stay here if you drive me home after."

Here she gave him the puppy dog eyes that nobody could resist.

"Of course I'll take you home afterwards."

With that said and out of the way they spent the rest of their time making out, talking a little, making out some more, and then Darien had to take Serena home or face the wrath of her over-protective father. When they got there the girls were there to say one last good-bye, and then Serena was of to the airport.

In Elk Ford, all the kids were in the schoolyard of the high school enjoying their recess and lunchtime. Cherin was under a tree talking to her mom on her cell phone.

"Really? I can't believe this! This is so exciting!!"

"Alright bye mom."

After she turned of the phone she to tell her friends the great news.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT?"

"Cherin calm down and tell us what happened to get you so excited."

"Oh, Maria it's the best news ever. You know that fun thing my mom decided to join last year and how she found an old friend from school?"

"The 'Adopt a Family' thing? Yeah and now you have an even bigger family."

Brock had answered there because he wanted to get into the conversation as well.

"Yeah, anyways my cousin will be coming to visit for summer vacation."

"Summer vacation started there already?"

"They are so lucky. We still have two more weeks of school."

Alden also decided to join in on the conversation while smiling at Cherin. He still regretted breaking up with her even though he had gone out with Marlo. It hadn't lasted long. He finally admitted to himself that he loved Cherin, but he didn't think that she would want to go out with him again after what he had done.

"Hey, what's her name?"

"Her name is... "

"Hey, did you guys hear about those Sailor Scouts in Japan. Man I wish I could meet one of them or all of them. Alden, dude did you check out the legs on those babes?"

"Ow, Maria what was that for?"

"Anyways as I was saying, her name is..."

This is where Nina came and interrupted the conversation.

"So Brace face, I heard your cousin is coming."

"Yeah, soooo?"

"I bet she is exactly the same as you. She'll probably turn out to be a Brace face just like you. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! So, what IS her name?"

Nobody had noticed that the whole schoolyard had gotten really quite and were looking at something behind Nina with wide eyes.

"My name is Serena and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to my cousin like that or at all. And while you're at it don't talk about me either."

"Huh?"

When Nina turned around she saw what everyone else was looking at.

AN: Sorry for the mix up ppl. One of my chapters got switched when fixing up some stuff. Anyways sorry again and please review for the right story this time.


	2. I Got You Now

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys and sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of work to do at school and my grandpa also passed away. Also someone said not to make the braceface kids scouts and you don't have to worry because I wasn't planning on doing that anyways because it would have been too weird. That's all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... I don't own any of the characters...blah blah blah

When Nina turned around she saw what everyone else was looking at. Instead of seeing someone with braces and bleached blond hair she saw someone who looked like a princess. She had long golden hair that went down to her ankles in a weird hairdo, but it was probably to keep it out of the way, and she didn't have braces. There was also a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead on her shoulder glaring at her. If cats could glare.

" How do I know you're her cousin? You don't look anything like her."

" I can prove it. Josh you can come out from behind me now."

And out popped a Josh from behind Serena's legs, and as we all know Josh is Sharon's little brother. But before this had happened on the other side of the schoolyard Adam and his gang of friends including Tony were talking about the mystery girl since they couldn't hear the conversation, which they were walking towards.

" Hey Adam, check out that girl. Isn't she hot?"

" Tony, aren't you forgetting that I have girlfriend? But your right she is hot."

" Well, since you have a girlfriend and I don't I'll ask her out."

" I bet she'll say no."

" How much do you wanna bet?"

" Twenty bucks."

" Fine with me."

And that was when Serena had said, "…don't talk to my cousin like that or at all. And while you're at it don't talk about me either."

" Huh?"

And you know the rest from there, but when Josh had come out from behind her Adam knew that she was their cousin that his mom had just told them about.

" Dude you can't ask her out."

" Why not? You scared she'll say yes?"

" She's my cousin, and if she gets hurt by you or anyone else you're dead."

" I won't hurt her but I'm still askin' her out cause we made a bet."

" Fine but remember: She hurt. You dead." And if looks could kill Tony would be dead right now.

" Alright already."

When their group finally got there Nina was about ready to blow up, but when she saw Sharon's older brother and his friends behind Serena she knew she had lost.

" You just better be careful, cause you don't know who you're dealing with."

And with that she tossed her hair behind her shoulder and left. But before she was completely out of hearing range Serena yelled:

" Actually I know who I'm dealing with, a spoiled little girl who has to hurt others just to have fun because you don't have a life."

" ARGGGGHHHH"

This made Nina yell and stomp all the way to the other side of the school. After that everyone had started clapping and then gone back to what they were doing. Some people kept throwing glances their way and there was a lot of whispering going on about Serena but she was busy with the people surrounding her and making introductions.

" So Josh why don't you introduce me to everyone?"

" Ok!!" Josh said eagerly looking up at Serena with adoring eyes while she looked down at him smiling.

" Well you already know Sharon, and then these are her friends Alden, Maria, and Brock. And behind you is my big brother Adam, his friends and his girlfriend, she's actually our next-door neighbor, and his best friend Tony."

" Hi nice to meet all of you and as you already know I'm Serena."

" Serena what are you doing here?"

" Well when I got to your house your mom said I could come meet you at your school and I brought Josh along as well 'cause I didn't know the way here. Then when we got here I saw you fighting with that girl and…yeah. What's her name anyways?"

" Nina Harper. Why?"

" Are you sure it's not Nina Harpy? She sure screams like one."

This made everyone laugh and get more comfortable with her.

" So… Serena will you go out with me?"

" ummmm… I'm really sorry but I can't cause I already have a boyfriend."

" Hand over the 20 bucks pal."

" Oh wow that reallllllyyyyy makes a girl feel special."

" No way buddy, she has a boyfriend. The bet didn't say anything about boyfriends."

" You know I'm right here so you can stop talking as if I'm not."

" Yeah, but it did say that if she said no you would have to give me 20 buck. So hand it over."

::sniff-sniff::

This caught everyone's attention. They looked over to Serena to find her all teary eyed.

" You know :: sniff:: I never thought I :: sniff:: would be treated like a prize on my :: BIG sniff:: first day here. Maybe I should just go home."

Now Adam and Tony were feeling guilty, but when they saw BIG-FAT tears starting to roll down her cheeks and everyone giving them guilty looks they started panicking.

" uhh…umm…please don't cry Serena."

" Yeah we didn't mean it and please don't tell my mom or she'll kill me"

Serena turned her back on them and crossed her arms. They started panicking even more.

" uhhhh… how about we take you out for pizza as an apology."

Since her back was turned to them they didn't see her evil' I-Got-You-Now-And-You'll-Regret-Ever-Saying-That' smile but Sharon and her friends did. They tried in vain to hold in their giggles but a few escaped.

All of a sudden she turned around all smiles without any traces of previous tears.

" Okay, deal, but only if Sharon and her friends can come, and Josh too so I can get to know everyone."

" Okaayyy…"

" Hey, I'm not finished yet you guys also have to pay."

" FOR ALL OF THEM???"

Here come the tears.

" So now you're saying you won't do it? Maybe I should go…or maybe tell…"

" Okayokay, we'll do it"

" Great!!" All smiles again. It was almost scary how fast she could change moods.

That was when the lunch bell rang and people started heading in.

" Looks like it's time to go. Come on Josh, Luna. Bye Sharon, see you when you get home. Oh, and Adam we'll talk about when you and Tony will treat us all to pizza. Bye guys see ya when I see ya!!"

With that she and Josh ran on ahead with Luna following behind.

:: sigh::

" Come on Tony, lets get to class."

" Right behind ya buddy."

::sigh::

With that the two boys headed of to class with all their friends laughing behind them.

" Man, I gotta make her teach me how to do that."

" Count me in too Sharon."

LUNA' POV 

' Those poor boys they don't know what they're in for.' She thought as she followed Serena and Josh home.

AN: Did you like it?? Review and tell me. And I'll try to get more chapters out during winter break which is only two weeks away.


End file.
